


Curiosity

by kangeiko



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daggair gives in to her curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

It's not that she felt _threatened_. She knew the practicalities of the matter, and Londo Mollari could not afford to replace her as wife, unlike some poor wretches of his former acquaintance. The Emperor would not stand for it a second time. She was perfectly, completely safe.

Still, Daggair allowed, perhaps she should check on the new arrival. Londo had refused to name his bride-to-be until the actual nuptial day and Daggair was planning on being quite regrettably ill at that happy time.

Surely a small peek was permissible.

"Daggair. What are you doing here?" Timov, in what could only be described a shocking state of undress.

"Aah, Timov, my dear. How lovely to see _so much_ of you."

"I'm sure," Timov said drily. "What are you doing here, Daggair? Shouldn't you be off prostrating yourself across Londo's nuptial bed in protest?"

"I just wanted to wish the couple a happy day, Timov. Surely you, as first wife, can understand how important it is for us to have harmony in our marriage."

"Our marriage appears to be progressing without it, Daggair." Timov smiled tightly. "You shouldn't bother trying to look in on her; I've already sent her to her bath."

"Oh? I don't suppose the dear thing would require some extra help?" Timov's dresses were certainly appropriate for the occasion, Daggair thought; she doubted that Timov had displayed her legs since the last time she had helped with her husband's new bride's ritual bath. "Perhaps someone more aware of what Londo would like on his special day," she added sweetly.

Timov threw her hands up in exasperation and started working at the ties keeping her skirts hitched up. "Go help her wash, Daggair. I'm sure you'll find you're kindred spirits." She hissed as she undid the last knot and the silk tumbled down, hiding Timov's legs for what Daggair supposed must be another decade.

*

fin


End file.
